Solve for $x$. $x^9=12^2\cdot12^7$ $x=$
Explanation: When powers have the same base, $x^m\cdot x^n=x^{m+n}$. Let's expand the powers for ${x^9}={12^2}\cdot12^7}$. $\begin{aligned} &={\underbrace{12\cdot12}_\text{2 times}}\cdot\underbrace{12\cdot12\cdot12\cdot12\cdot12\cdot12\cdot12 }_\text{7 times}} \\\\\\ &={\underbrace{x\cdot x\cdot x\cdot x\cdot x\cdot x\cdot x\cdot x \cdot x}_\text{9 times}} \\\\ \end{aligned}$ $x=12$